Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly
The Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly was an organization that helped keep the factions in line and try to prevent all-scale war across the NewVerse. The W.A.R. Assembly was meant to keep order and enforce certain laws to prevent civilian casualties. Unfortunately, around 2121, they were wiped out. History The Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly, or simply known as the W.A.R. Assembly, was founded by John Marshall on 2039 when he notices that tensions were getting high between different empires and civilizations as they about to tear each others' heads off. And so, John Marshall founded a compromise in order to ensure peace and stability between the many galactic empires of the NewVerse. Since there was a lot of tensions and many would rather settle their differences with violence. John Marshall formulated an idea on how to settle this: Controlled Warfare. So Chairman John Marshall made some laws on conducting wars for everyone to agree on as long as there isn't civilian casualties, destruction of planets or solar systems, or any form of illegal activity. These wars were fought on uninhabitable planets or planets that were abandoned. On 2040, the Warhammer God granted a gift to help ensure this ideal works. The Warhammer God of the Warhammer Galaxy help out with the creation of the Warfare Chapter. This particular chapter of Space Marines were a compilation of different Space Marine chapters in a similar manner to the Deathwatch yet dedicated to John Marshall's cause. Of course, everyone knows that the ''Warhammer 40,000 ''has very OP factions so people would rather avoid confrontation with them. Members of the Justice League, The Avengers, Overwatch, some members of the Jump Force, and the Hero Association joined in order to ensure the safety and security of NewVerse. Over the years, the W.A.R. Assembly kept order, stability, and prosperity between the many intergalactic empires with wars only done on worlds that have no civilian occupation or have some sort of infection/infestation. Yet it is not without its problems. The Scions of Hell were one of the few factions that are against these ideals as they launched many Condemned Crusades in order to spread their influence and subjugate all for their satanic masters. The United Alliance of Corporations was also another faction that didn't really care about such laws as they make weapons that are consider illegal, they use indentured assets in order to gather some of their work forces in order for many to payoff their debts, and illegally obtaining planets as they boot the original inhabitants off by forced deportation or killing them on site while tearing these planets apart. Not to mention a few rogues such as smugglers try to transfer troops and weapons to enemy territory. Despite this, the W.A.R. Assembly stand proud against these lawbreakers and tried to stop them for good. By 2121, the W.A.R. Assembly's capital station was destroyed by a sabotage to its primary reactor. The reactor overloaded and killed many in the aftermath. To make matters worse, the Warfare Chapter betrayed what was left of the W.A.R. Assembly. Many heroes died on that day and thus the W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed. Military Structure The bulk of the W.A.R. Assembly's military was made primarily of volunteers that wanted to make a difference in the NewVerse. Yet there were also a large amount of heroes and heroines that volunteer to assist with the W.A.R. Assembly despite a few who claim that people shouldn't support wars. Yet the major support came from the Warfare Space Marine Chapter with their superior technology, strength, and military tactics. There were also some robots among their ranks that were made of a variety of metals that became a special alloy that made them durable, immune to magic, and highly resilient to temperatures, radiation, and spatial anomalies. Volunteers were the same rank as recruits as they climb their way through a similar military ranking system. Space Marines of the Warfare Chapter were that of an equivalent to a major despite some of their own ranks. Heroes such as Tracer or Hal Jordan for example, were an equivalent of a general. Yet new superheroes were treated as sergeants. As for the robots, there was a hierarchy. The WS-01 was the first model of robots that were humanoid yet could only stand three feet tall and lack physical strength (in terms of robots). Not to mention that they had a terrifying face that can give their enemies nightmares. These were used as scouts. The WS-02 was a much more stronger yet bulkier model with heavy armor that stood eight feet tall. These were used as heavy shock troopers. Unfortunately, these models were slower and lack reflexes. The WS-03A became the standard model for troops as they were five and a half feet tall and have a more human-like body. The WS-03B were used for demolition and bomb defusal while also carrying heavy weapons. The WS-03C was equipped with cloaking devices and long range weapons along with stealth tactical programming. Yet they were all later replaced with the WSO-M1 models due to being faster, stronger, smarter, and superior firepower. There were also different divisions to the W.A.R. Assembly as well. The Legalization Bureau was a division that focuses on legalization of wars and decides on the approval of how the battles are done. The Robotics Division were the ones that made the robot models. The Specialist Division was a special division that was meant for infiltration, bringing criminals to justice, and recon. Laws of Warfare During John Marshall's time, he made many laws on how warfare is conducted. # The technology between the two armies must be equal or close to equal to ensure fairness. Such as medieval fantasy vs. medieval non-fantasy. Science fiction vs science fiction. 21st century units are capable of fighting any fantasy or sci-fi units. (Although some believed that last one is a bit unfair.) # The use of Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD's) is forbidden. This includes nuclear/atomic missiles, orbital bombardments, weather manipulation, chemical missiles, etc. # The use of world catastrophic spells are forbidden. # The use of biological and chemical weapons are forbidden. This includes viruses of any sort. # The destruction of the planet is forbidden. This include orbital bombardment from fleets or super-weapons. # Wars must be fought in designated areas chosen by the W.A.R. Assembly with no civilian activity. # Killing civilians in a rival faction's territory is forbidden. # Using civilians as a hostage is forbidden. # Declaring war on a planet, of any type, without the W.A.R. Assembly's approval, is forbidden. # The use of biological swarming factions is forbidden. (ex. Zerg Swarm, The Flood, etc.) # The use of temporal technology is forbidden. # Participation in these wars must be voluntary with NPC's, people, and NPC hybrids willing to participate. # All empires, civilizations, and factions must use their actual military. No private military companies or mercenaries allowed. # Using drugs as combat enhancers are forbidden. Any breaking of these laws is punishable by death with no trial. Fight Against Lawbreakers The Condemned Crusades The Scions of Hell, as this faction calls itself, are people who were part of a satanic cult that somehow manage to get to the NewVerse and many people use the Cosmetica Machine to turn themselves into actual demons. The 1st Condemned Crusade happened on 2036 before the W.A.R. Assembly was established. The W.A.R. Assembly went to war against them around their 4th Condemned Crusade and fought against them with everything they got. The Scions of Hell had claimed many people, civilians and military alike, and took their fabri-souls to be used as energy and feed them. This also included some of the poor fabri-souls from the W.A.R. Assembly. There were a total of 15 Condemned Crusades from the Scions of Hell and more even after the downfall of the W.A.R. Assembly. The Fight Against United Alliance of Corporations The United Alliance of Corporations is a collection of conglomerates of evil corporations like Umbrella, Armacham, and many others. The members of this alliance saw some profit to be made from these wars and were secretly hired to make weapons and send in a few of their own troops to claim some of the resources of the planets being fought on. Yet the W.A.R. Assembly didn't like that. So there was a lot of battles between the W.A.R. Assembly and the U.A.O.C. But not on battlefields with guns, blood, and energy weapons. It was in the courtrooms. There were some cases where the W.A.R. Assembly has won against the giant conglomerate alliance but there were some cases that the U.A.O.C. has won and many troops were pulled out of the planet and the resources was harvested. As of now, the U.A.O.C. can send in their own military troops to kick out or exterminate people on isolated planets in other systems while also use indentured work forces that surrendered to them. The Battles Against Rogues With a large organization like this along with some of its laws, there were bound to be a few that scorn the W.A.R. Assembly. Some of the factions manage to smuggle in a few illegal things to give one side an unfair advantage. So many cargo holds, supply containers, and even the soldiers were scanned, searched, and detain anything that was considered illegal at the time along with anyone that smuggled something. Around 2043, there were a few supply ships that said that they were sending in troops and supplies which seemed alright at first. But it turned out that the Union of Communist Republics smuggled a few nuclear missiles and destroyed the rival's base on Segmuntus V. From that point on, the W.A.R. Assembly checked every ship that ever comes to the designated battlefield...until now. Destruction and Betrayal On 2121, the W.A.R. Assembly's main capital station and some of its support stations became under attack by many unidentified groups in many different galaxies across the NewVerse. Large ships armed with rhydonium, atomics, liquid tiberium, and many volatile substances did kamikaze runs on the many stations with some using the quiet method of sabotage on main reactors. Even worse that some included bombs that had kryptonite which killed many Kryptonians along with some strange color spectrum bombs that terminated many Lantern Corps. members. (All colors.) Even worse when many non-NPC personnel got killed by an unknown toxin. It happened so fast that it even killed those in spacesuits and hazmat suits. The toxin was never identified as it quickly disintegrated itself. But that wasn't the worst of it. Whether by under orders of the Warhammer God or on their own accord, the Warfare Chapter completely wiped out what was left of the W.A.R. Assembly. Many heroes and personnel quickly quit before they were eliminated. All that there is left of the W.A.R. Assembly are a few spatial structures that didn't suffered the same fate as the other stations. The embassies and structures that were own by the W.A.R. Assembly has been abandoned yet remained as a reminder of the tragedy that happened like memorials. But tell that to those that only see them as obstruction for their own projects. Category:Factions Category:Extinct Factions Category:Canon Faction Category:Organization